Češko viđenje identiteta BiH kroz historiju
Identitet Bosne i Hercegovine kroz historiju Srednji vijek U srednjem vijeku osnovno mjerilo “različitosti” predstavljala je za kršćansku Evropu vjeroispovijest. Svijet se dijelio na kršćane i pagane. U tom smislu ni s druge strane granice, u Osmanskom carstvu, situacija se nije bitno razlikovala: svijet se dijelio na muslimane i đaure. Sukladno s osmanskom ekspanzijom na Balkan i do srednje Evrope, i granice “Orijenta” su se pomjerale s granicama carstva. U razdoblju pred 1878. češke zemlje se nalaze u okviru Austro-Ugarske, dok je Bosna i Hercegovina jedna od osmanskih provincija. Iako geografska udaljenost nije velika, granica je oštra. Ne samo da su ta dva velika carstva konfesionalno i kulturno različita već su i stoljećima u stalnom konfliktu. Iako do polovine devetnaestog stoljeća izravni kontakti takoreći ne postoje, da bismo razumjeli češki odnos prema Bosancima, prije svega prema Bošnjacima, moramo krenuti od ranijih vremena, od dobi kad je Osmansko carstvo još neposredno, u teritorijalnom smislu, ugrožavalo Evropu. Još 1909. godine Čeněk Zíbrt, kulturni historičar, folklorist i bibliograf, piše u svom radu Balkansko pitanje i Bosna i Hercegovina u svjetlu staročeških knjiga o Turskoj Čeněk Zíbrt, Balkánska otázka a Bosna i Hercegovina ve světle staročeských knih o Turecku. Praha: Zlata Praha, J. Otto, 1909. br. 9-12, 98, 114, 126, 139da je “kao i drugdje u Zapadnoj Evropi, tako i kod nas (naročito nakon smrti ugarsko-češkog kralja Ludovika II. kod Mohača godine 1526.) ... nastala jedna specijalna literatura – turska, koja je, crpeći iz stranih izvora i iskustava, obavještavala o nastanku i historiji turske vjere i dominacije, o primjerima koji opominju, te vatreno podsticala na pohode protiv Turčina, pozivala na molitve za pobjedu, izvještavala, često šarlatanskim stilom, o novostima s bojišta i sl.Isto, 98 . Dalje piše da bi dobro došao članak o tome kako je ta “turska” literatura htjela da riješi “balkansko pitanje uopće, a pri tome da se pokaže kakva su znanja naši preci imali o Bosni i Hercegovini”, odmah upozoravajući da se “suvremeni pokušaji rješavanja složenih odnosa na Balkanu u potpunosti podudaraju s nazorima starim.”Pogledajmo odakle su se nekoć, po Čeněku, crpile informacije o Turcima. Uz nekoliko čeških prijevoda s latinskog i njemačkog, navodi prijevode iz “slavanskih izvora o Turskoj”. Prvi spis, koji je napisao poturčeni Poljak Ebrahim Strotsch (Strotský), potječe iz 1562. godine. Dva “posebno omiljena” djela su od južnoslavenskih autora. Jedno je od Mihala Konstantinovića iz Ostrovice. Prvo izdanje češkog prijevoda njegovog djela “Historija odnosno Turska kronika” datira iz 1565, drugo iz 1581. godine. Autor drugog djela je Bartol Gyurgieuvits (Bartol Đurđević, odnosno češki Bartoloměj Georgijević). Riječ je o prijevodu iz 1567. godine pod nazivom “O početku Turskog carstva, također o načinu na koji svoje ratove vodi i pripremama koje za njih vrši. I k tomu još o običajima turskim.” S nešto promijenjenim nazivom knjiga će biti ponovo objavljena 1576. godine. Čeněk piše: “Pobornike slavanske sloge će obradovati kako su se naši preci informirali u 16. st. iz češke knjige Đurđevićeve na jeziku južnoslavenskom iliti bosanskom.” Međutim, time Čeněkov spisak staročeških knjiga o Bosni završava. Pa ako je za cijelu češku tzv. “tursku” literaturu mogao reći da se poučavala “na osnovu tuđih vijesti i iskustava”, za staročešku literaturu o Bosni to važi dvostruko To što je u više citiranom tekstu Zíbrt tek naznačio, stotinjak godina kasnije će detaljno obraditi historičar Tomaš Rataj u knjizi Češke zemlje u sjenci polumjeseca. Predstava Turaka u literaturi čeških zemalja ranog novovijeka. Tomáš Rataj, České země ve stínu půlměsíce: obraz Turka v raně novověké literatuře z českých zemí. Praha: Scriptorium, 2002. U ovom djelu se pod pojmom “Turci” ne referira samo na Turke u etničkom smislu, već i na ostale muslimane koji su živjeli u Osmanskoj carevini, uključujući pretke današnjih Bošnjaka. Do polovine devetnaestog stoljeća, kao što je već rečeno, izravni kontakti Čeha i Bosanaca bili su vrlo rijetki i iznimni. Usprkos tome, Rataj u spomenutoj studiji upozorava da “postojanje i intezitet predstava o nekom stranom narodu u jednoj kulturi uopće ne mora odgovarati mjeri stvarnih kontakata, već više zavisi od brojnosti i tendencija informacija o dotičnom narodu. To dokazuje i neuobičajena raširenost izvora o Turcima i turskoj opasnosti čak i u onim kršćanskim zemljama u koje je turska noga stupila jedino možda u zarobljeničkim okovima. ... Ako uzmemo u obzir naprimjer mnoštvo čeških novinskih naslova i literarnih djela nastalih u periodu od 16. do 18. stoljeća, neminovno će nam se nametnuti zaključak da su Turci bili notorički raširena tema. I to nije slučaj samo u Češkoj. Radilo se, u izvjesnom smislu, o univerzalnom kršćanskom stereotipu. Raširenost dotičnog sterotipa u Češkoj na pomalo paradoksalan način dokazuje češku pripadnost evropskom Zapadu. Predstava turskog neprijatelja je na određeni način konkretizacija općenitijeg i starijeg stereotipa muslimana kao vjerskog i kulturnog antipoda kršćanskom svijetu, a koji je u izvjesnoj mjeri – a to i kod nas – živ do današnjeg dana.”Isto, 12-13 Najstarije sačuvane češke “novinske vijesti” posvećene Bosni datiraju iz 1592. godine i govore o padu Bihaća: “Žalosne novosti kako je Turčin, zakleti neprijatelj kršćanstva, odličnu pograničnu tvrđavu, zamak i grad u Hrvatskoj Bihaćem nazivan, opkolio i osvojio i kakvu je potom pri otcjepljivanju teritorija na drugim mjestima štetu učinio.”Isto, 320. Kao što se vidi iz priloženog, konfesionalna različitost predstavlja ključno polazište u percepciji “drugog” još i u ovoj najstarijoj nama poznatoj novinskoj vijesti. U starim izvorima nailazimo i na heroiziranje – još jedan od općeraširenih onovremenih stereotipa. Pišući o srednjovjekovnoj Bosni i Hercegovini, rodonačelnik češke historijske balkanistike Konstantin JirečekKonstantin Jíreček, Bosna i Hercegovina za středověku. Časopis Musea Království českého, Praha: České museum, 1879, 267. bilježi: “Iz druge polovice 15. stoljeća imamo dva, doduše kratka ali vrlo karakteristična, opisa kraljevstva bosanskog iz kojih se vidi kakvu su predstavu o tom carstvu u posljednim danima njegove samostalnosti imali stranci. Venecijanski zemljopisac Domenico Negri opisuje Bosnu kao zemlju ispunjenu surovim planinama čija hladna klima ne dopušta da se uzgajaju niti vinova loza niti masline; jedino što tu uspijeva valjda su ljudi, pleme ratoborno i nemirno. O strmim i neprohodnim planinskim lancima, o kamenitim krajevima i o teškim klancima govori i jedan drugi onovremeni svjedok, Bizantinac Manuel Kritobulos, koji takođe napominje da je u tim planinama puno utvrđenih gradova i neosvojivih mjesta u kojim vladaju bogate i moćne dinastije.”U ovom slučaju stereotip se poklapa s autostereotipom, odnosno pogled izvana poklapa se i s pogledom iznutra. Međutim, isti stereotip važi ne samo za Bosance već i za većinu ostalih balkanskih naroda (uostalom, nijednom narodu nije stran) Može se zaključiti da su osnovni modeli čeških stereotipa o Bosni bili formirani još u srednjem vijeku (“na osnovu tuđih izvora i iskustava”), te da su neke od bitnih karakteristika tih modela preživjele i do danas. Devetnaesto stoljeće (do 1878) Početak 19. stoljeća, kad počinje odlučujuća faza formiranja modernih naroda, zatekao je kako Čehe tako i Južne Slavene u situaciji etničkih grupa koje nemaju svoju državnu zajednicu i čiji jezik još nema formu literarnog jezika. Tokom prve polovine 19. stoljeća intelektualna elita češkog naroda – koji je i sâm bio u fazi formiranja – počinje ispoljavati znakove interesovanja za Južne Slavene. U romantičarskom duhu vremena, Česi u njima vide “neiskvarene” i “negermanizirane” slavenske suplemenike koji su sačuvali svoj prvobitni lavenski identitet. Tako su, naprimjer, u dominantnim onovremenim socijalnim zajednicama ruralnih Južnih Slavena (tzv. seljačkim zadrugama) pronalazili potvrdu ideala iskonske “slavenske demokratičnosti”, a u idealiziranim likovima hajduka i ustanika protiv tuđe nadvlade vidjeli protoslikuistinskog junaka – “srednjovjekovnog viteza”, čak “antičkog junaka” koji se sa sabljom u ruci bori protiv “muhamedanskih Turaka”. Od polovine devetnaestog stoljećaUpravo u to vrijeme (60-ih god. 19. st.) u češkim zemljama postepeno dolazi do – s aspekta proučavanja izvora – ključne promjene: ručnu proizvodnju papira zamjenjuje mašinska, te štampani tekst postaje sastavnim dijelom svakodnevnog života običnih ljudi pa do 1878. Bosnu posjećuje nekolicina Čeha, ostavljajući nam izvore od neprocjenjivog značaja za predmet ove studije. Najpoznatiji od njih bili su Prokop Chocholoušek, Jaroslav Čermák, Jan Neruda, Josef Holeček i Bohumil Havlasa. Dotični su za nas bitni ne samo zato što su bili među prvima već i zato što su imali bitan utjecaj na stvaranje čeških predstava i stereotipa o Bosni i Hercegovini i njenom stanovništvu. U to vrijeme slavenska je ideologija kod češke intelektualne elite činila integralni dio nacionalnog diskursa i Bosanci su, zajedno s ostalim Južnim Slavenima, bili tretirani u slavenofilskom kontekstu. Istovremeno, dijelili su opće srednjoevropske civilizacijske predrasude. U ovoj fazi, koja označava početak kontinuiranog formiranja čeških predstava i stereotipa o Bosni i njenom stanovništvu, bili su na raspolaganju prijevodi junačke poezije iz južnoslavenskih zemalja, prijevodi djela nekolicine hrvatskih autora iz Hrvatske,0 Sredinom 19. stoljeća valjda su najznačajniji utjecaj na formiranje čeških predstava o BiH odigrali prijevodi knjiga dvojice hrvatskih autora (iz Hrvatske), putopisa Pogled u Bosnu, ili kratak put u onu krajinu, učinjen 1839-40., po Jednom Domorodcu, od Matije Mažuranića, koji je objavljen 1845. u prijevodu Viléma Dušana Lambla, te epa Smrt Smail-age Čengića od Ivana Mažuranića, koji je objavljen 1860. godine u prijevodu Josefa Kolařa. Ep je kod češke publike pobudio veliko interesovanje o teškoj sudbini kršćana u Bosni te nekoliko djela pojedinih čeških romantičarskih književnika i slikara koji su od polovine devetnaestog stoljeća pa do 1878. posjetili BiH. Poseban značaj imali su članci i vijesti u novinamaOvdje nema prostora za detaljniju analizu izvora na osnovu kojih su u pojedinim periodima i pojedini autori formirali svoje predstave i stereotipe. Sažeti rezultat analize onoga šta, koliko i kad je češki čitatelj mogao da čita od prijevoda iz bh. književnosti kao i onoga o čemu, koliko i kad su češki autori pisali o BiH mogu se naći u: Adin Ljuca, Bosna i Hercegovina u češkim izvorima. u: ICSL Godišnjak međunarodnog susreta bibliotekara slavista u Sarajevu 2007. Zbornik radova, Sarajevo: Magistrat, University Press, 2007, 92-100. Tokom većeg dijela 19. stoljeća o Bosni preovladava nazor da je to jedna zemlja, jedan narod i tri religije. Pitanje narodnosti uopće se ne postavlja. U početku Česi dijele stanovništvo BiH na Turke i kršćane, kao što to čine i sami Južni Slaveni. Činjenica da se kršćani u Bosni između sebe dijele na pravoslavne i katolike spominje se samo uzgred. U prvoj češkoj enciklopediji – koju je 1858. pokrenuo dr. František Ladislav Rieger – natuknicu o Bosni sastavio je Jan Vaclík.Jan Vaclík (1830-1918), diplomat i publicist, od 1858. do 1867. boravio je u Crnoj Gori. Radio je kao sekretar crnogorskih knjaževa Danila i Nikole Po njemu: “Društveni odnosi u Bosni su čudni. Cijeli narod jednog te istog plemena i jezika srpskog, po lokalnom shvaćanju, jeste podjeljen na tri naroda: a) Turke, tj. Muhamedance, b) Latine (inače kršćane, nazivane Šokci) i c) Srbe (kršćane, nazivane Vlasi), tj. pravoslavne.”Slovník naučný. Díl první, A – Bžeduchové. Redaktor Dr. Frant. Lad. Rieger. Praha: Nakladatelé Kober a Markgraf, 1860, 824. U formiranju čeških predstava o Bosni i njenom stanovništvu značajnu ulogu je odigrao ustanak 1875. godine zahvaljujući kojemu je BiH privukla značajnu pažnju šire kako evropske tako i češke javnosti. O patnjama kršćanskog stanovništva pod muslimanskom vlašću, kao i o toku ustanka, piše se svakodnevno. Objavljene su tisuće članaka i vijesti pisanih i naslovljavanih uvijek na sličan način: Krvavi nemiri u Hercegovini, O ustanku u Hercegovini i turskim okrutnostima, Rat protiv polumjeseca ... Na isti način opisivani su nemiri i pobune na cijelom području Balkana, što potvrđuju, naprimjer, brojni članci o okrutnostima Turaka u Bugarskoj. Zanimljiva konstatacija o ustanku u Hercegovini objavljena je u njemačkim novinama Tagesbote aus Mähren und Schlesien, Der Aufstand in der Herzegowina. Tagesbote aus Mähren und Schlesien, XXV, br. 186, Brünn, 1875. koje su izlazile u Brnu. Po nazoru autora članka, austrijski Nijemci bolje razumiju problematiku ustanka jer nisu opterećeni panslavenskim idejama. Iako im je žao zbog podređenog položaja turskih kršćana, ne mogu simpatizirati nekoga ko danas vodi vjerski rat. Kategorično odbacuju pogled na ustanak kao nacionalni sukob, budući da su i bosanski muslimani također Slaveni. Izvještavaju da se borba vodi između pravoslavnih i muslimana, dok se katolici drže po strani, jer mrze jednako obje zavađene grupe i ne žele se postaviti ni na čiju stranu. Dalje, upozoravaju na socijalni karakter tog ustanka i upoređuju ga sa pobunama Iraca protiv Engleza, te, što je zanimljivo, kategorički se izjašnjavaju protiv bilo kakve austrijske intervencije, a posebno aneksije – koju slavenska opozicija u Austriji, po nazoru autora članka, priželjkuje. Iz tog “ustaničkog” ratnog vremena mogu se kod čeških autora naći i pogledi na bosanske Muslimane iz sasvim drugog ugla. Bohumil Havlasa ih u svom romanu iz 1876. (Zmaj – Roman iz bosanskog ustanka.), posvećenom Husein-kapetanu Gradaščeviću, vidi bez imalo averzije i animoziteta. Naprimjer: “… Ali njegova svestrana mržnja prema Carigradu bila je pobuđivana za sada nejasnom žudnjom za narodnom samostalnošću. O toj svijesti se ne može sumnjati makar kod Bosanaca”. Bohumil Havlasa, Drak. Román z bosenského povstání. Sebrané spisy. Sv. 7-8. Praha: Ústřední legio-nakladatelství, 1928, 42. Ili: “Prijatelja među Bosancima Stambol nije imao nikad i nikada neće ni imati, tako da možemo tvrditi da su muhamedanski Slaveni mnogo žešći neprijatelji Carigrada nego kršćani…”Isto, 122. Vremenom se u češkoj javnosti raširilo automatski preuzeto stajalište srpskih nacionalnih ideologa: da je Bosna srpska zemlja, da je jezik srpski i stanovništvo srpsko (dakle, da u njoj žive: Srbi, katolički Srbi i muhamedanski Srbi). Nisu bili rijetki (a nisu ni danas) – niti je njihov utjecaj na formiranje nazora češke javnosti zanemarljiv – ni takvi autori koji su posvetili brojne članke ili cijele knjige bosanskohercegovačkoj problematici, a da Bosnu nikada nisu posjetili. Takav je slučaj npr. sa Antonínom Mužíkom i njegovim djelom Zapisi o Bosni, zemlji i narodu iz 1876. Autor, doduše, priznaje da nikad nije bio u Bosni, ali tvrdi da je informacije stekao iz “dobre literature” i na osnovu “vijesti od onih koji su u Bosni bili”. Nije stoga iznenađujuće da ovaj – kako sam za sebe kaže – “iskreni Slaven katolik”,Antonín Mužík, Listy o Bosně, zemi a národu. Praha: Katolický spolek tiskový, 1876, 83. koji piše u želji da “ojača uzajamnost katoličku i slavensku”,Isto, 1. tretira katoličko stanovništvo u potpuno drugačijem svjetlu nego pravoslavno i muslimansko. Osim toga, Mužík se preko ove svoje knjižice o Bosni posredno obračunava sa međuetničkim, socijalnim i političkim temama i pojavama koje mu osobno nisu bile po volji u njegovoj vlastitoj sredini. Međukonfesionalne odnose u Bosni tako koristi kao ispriku za verbalnu osudu i napade na češke liberale i Židove, ili npr. na mađarske protestante. Ovdje se mora naglasiti da muslimani nisu, generalno govoreći, ta skupina bh. stanovništva koja je “najgore prošla” u tadašnjim predrasudama i izvitoperenim predstavama čeških medija i javnosti – gore su prošli bosanski Židovi i Cigani. Iako se najviše najgrubljih riječi, razumljivo, može naći o muslimanima, o njima su, barem sporadično, paralelno iznošeni i afirmativni nazori izrečeni s naklonošću i razumijevanjem. Takva afirmativna viđenja koja bi predstavljala alternativu negativnim predrasudama i stereotipima o Židovima ili Ciganima mnogo je teže pronaći. Kao ilustraciju navodimo npr. Edvarda Rüffera, koji 1877. piše: “U političkom pogledu turski Židovi se ponašaju prema kršćanima i Slavenima isto tako neprijateljski kao i Židovi u Austriji.”Edvard Rüffer, Válka slovansko-turecká. Praha: Alois Hynek, 1877, 15. Albieri se 1883. čak pita: “Da li su Židovi uopće ljudi?”Albieri, P., Povstání v Bosně. Praha: A. Reinwart, 1883, 89 Od 1878. do 1918. godine Od 1878. godine Česi i Bosanci žive u istoj državi, u Austro-Ugarskoj, sve do njenog raspada 1918. godine, dakle sveukupno četrdeset godina. Iako su bosanski muslimani Slaveni, Česi ih u početku, zbog vjere, nazivaju Turcima. A bosanski muslimani, opet, Čehe – kao pripadnike austrougarske vojsk i činovništva – Švabama.Optimističnije svjetlo na ovo početno međusobno nepovjerenje bacaju riječi jednog bosanskog muslimana koje je čuo i zabilježio Josef Holeček: “Česi su od sviju Švaba najbolji – iskreno potvrđuje Omer koji nas je slušao.” U: Josef Holeček, Bosna a Hercegovina za okupace. Praha: nákladem vlastním, 1901, 18. U historijski gledano vrlo kratkom razdoblju dolazi do radikalne “promjene” u češko-bošnjačkoj uzajamnoj stereotipizaciji, što se očituje u radikalnoj promjeni “klime” i općeg diskursa u ondašnjoj štampi i literarnoj produkciji. Od Turaka i Švaba s kraja devetnaestog stoljeća početkom dvadesetog već postaju slavenska braća. Metamorfozu “Turaka” i “Švaba” u “slavensku braću” prati i radikalna promjena srodnog stereotipa koji se perpetuirao u začaranom krugu od “krvoločnosti bosanskih muslimana” do “krvoločnosti austrougarske soldateske”. Ovu promjenu nazorno ilustriraju i sami nazivi knjiga. Tako npr. trotomnu ilustriranu knjigu Krvava Bosna ili okrutnosti Muhamedanaca činjenih nad kršćanimaKrvavá Bosna aneb Ukrutnosti mohamedánů, páchané na křesťanech. Sv. 1: V Praze, Nákladem knihkupectví A. Hynek, 1879. 450 s.; Sv. 2: V Praze, Nákladem knihkupectví A. Hynek, 1879. 542 s.; Sv. 3: Illustrovana příloha: Rakouska okupace Bosny a Hercegoviny. Slaný: Rokyta, 1879. 544 s. (preko 1500 stranica) nakon svega nekoliko desetljeća zamjenjuje ležerno štivo tipa Pod slavenskim polumjesecom.Váša Náprstek, Pod slovanským půlměsícem. Kresbami doprovodil F.V. Mokrý. Praha: Zemědělské knihokupectví A. Neubert, 1925. Josef Jakub Toužimský u svojoj monografiji o Bosni i Hercegovini piše: “Bez obzira na vjeru, jezik i narodnost svih Bosanaca su isti.”J. J. Toužimský, Bosna a Hercegovina v minulosti a přítomnosti. Praha: Nákladem spolku pro vydávání laciných knih českých, 1882. s. 119. U Ottovoj znastvenoj enciklopediji iz 1891. (radi se o najopširnijoj i najiscrpnijoj općoj enciklopediji u cijeloj Austro-Ugarskoj) u natuknici o BiH kaže se: “Stanovništvoje narodnosti srpskohrvatske; maternji jezik njihov i uopće jezik kojim se sporazumijevaju jeste srpski. Mali izuzetak predstavlja dijalekat Hrvata u Krajini, sjeverozapadnom dijelu Bosne, koji se prostire između Une i Sane, i koji se inače još naziva i Turskom Hrvatskom, i u kojoj ima nešto više od sto tisuća duša. Za razliku od Srba rođenih u kraljevini, nazivaju se Bošnjacima, a isti naziv i za zvanični jezik koriste.”Ottův slovník naučný: Illustrovaná encyklopedie obecných vědomostí. Díl 4, Bianchi-Giovini – Bžunda. Praha: J. Otto, 1891, 431. Bez obzira na “jezik i narodnost” koji su “kod svih Bosanaca isti”, prevazilaženje konfesionalnih razlika između Čeha i Bosanaca, prije svega Bošnjaka, nije išlo glatko. O tome nam govori zanimljiva činjenica na koju upozorava Zdeněk Uherek u tekstu o češkoj manjini u Sarajevu. Naime, nakon okupacije u Bosnu, osim vojnika i službenika, dolazi relativno veliki broj čeških tehničkih stručnjaka, učitelja, liječnika, glazbenika, zanatlija i radnika. Prema popisu stanovništva od 10.10.1910. godine, u BiH je živjelo 7045 građana češke narodnosti. Na osnovu jednog drugog nezvaničnog popisa sarajevskih Čeha, koji je 1910. (dopunjeno izd. 1913.) sastavio član Česke besede u Sarajevu Jan Zapletal, proizlazi da je 588sarajevskih građana češke nacionalnosti živjelo u bračnim zajednicama. Od tih 588 brakova 202 bila su “miješana” (partner ili, češće, partnerka nisu bili češke narodnosti), a od ta 202 miješana braka nijedan nije bio sklopljen sa bosanskom muslimankom ili muslimanom. Po brojnosti od ukupnog procenta miješanih brakova predstavljaju: češko-hrvatski brakovi 38%, češko-njemački 33%, češko-mađarski 13%, češko-slovenački 6%, češko-srpski 4%, češko-talijanski 2,5%, češko-poljski 2,5%. Kod tri miješana braka nisu navedene narodnosti partnera. O tome detaljnije: Zdeněk Uherek, Češi v Sarajevu: menšina v městském prostoru. Praha: Český lid, 1998, 128-146. To nas upozorava na značaj uloge koju je u intimnoj međuetničkoj komunikaciji igrala konfesionalna pripadnost (u slučaju Čeha u Bosni očigledno je preferiranje partnera katoličke vjeroispovijesti). Takvo je, dakle, bilo stanje s miješanim brakovima nakon trideset godina suživota u Sarajevu, najvećem urbanom centru zemlje. U patrijarhalnijim i konzervativnijim provincijama ta otuđenost je nesumnjivo morala biti veća. Ono što se, zahvaljujući vjerskoj i kulturnoj različitosti, u ratnim vremenima antagoniziralo i koristilo u propagandne svrhe kao opravdanje za okupaciju i žrtve koje ona iziskuje, u potonjem se mirnijem razdoblju (zajedno s počecima i ubrzanim razvojem turizma) počinje koristiti kao mamac za turiste (različitost prezentirana kao egzotika). Npr., naročitu pažnju češke javnosti privlačili su (i raspaljivali maštu muškaraca) haremi i pokrivene muslimanke, koje su uvijek bile zamišljane kao orijentalne ljepotice. To nije promaklo ni prostitutkama u Sarajevu koje su se pokrivale i oblačile kao muslimanke – ne bi li svojim mušterijama, od kojih su većinu predstavljali vojnici okupacijske armije, bile zanimljivije i privlačnije. Turistički diskurs počeo je ublažavati i nastojao je učiniti “turistički privlačnim” čak i (u češkoj javnosti prethodno brutalno stigmatizirane i bestijalizirane) bosanske “etničke egzotičnosti” Židove i Cigane. Tako npr. Ferdinand Velc, veliki propagator turizma i autor prvog češkog tustističkog vodiča kroz BiH, o Sefardima piše kao o “drugom tipičnom bosanskom narodu, među kojima ... ćemo naći takva lica, da nam originalnija ni Palestina ne može ponuditi.”Ferdinand Velc, Sarajevo. Časopis turistů, Praha: Klub českých turistů, 1897, br. 4, 99. Isto tako, i Cigane opisuje relativno pozitivno, ali i kod njih ističe na prvom mjestu egzotičnost i navodi primjere kulturne različitosti izazvane “orijentalnom” sredinom, kao i u slučaju Židova i bosanskih Muslimana. Postoje i brojni izvori iz ovog perioda u kojima se o južnoslavenskim muslimanima ne referira tek kao o turističkoj orijentalnoj egzotici u srcu Evrope, već se piše i sa iskrenim simpatijama u nastojanju za međusobnim zbližavanjem i razumijevanjem. Tako npr. koncem 19. stoljeća Ludvík Kuba pristupa Bošnjacima s dobronamjernim razumijevanjem i konstatuje da je BiH “domovina pravog slavenskog muslimanstva”. Kubin pristup drugom i drugačijem, njegovo razumijevanje i humanistički pregled ostali su do danas inspirativni i znameniti: “Istina je da mi je moj zemljak i prijatelj, školski inspektor Matela u Banja Luci, pričao kako mu je došla deputacija turskih roditelja i zahtijevala da njihova djeca u školi ne uče fiskulturu i pjevanje. Negdje drugdje, pričao mi je jedan učitelj, koji je u školi učio odrasle Turke koliko se mučio dok im nije dokazao da je Zemlja okrugla, ali kada ih je upitao da li sad vjeruju da je Zemlja okrugla, klimali bi glavom (što predstavlja negaciju) i rekli: Jok! Ali to sve još ne ovlaštava predstavnike strane kulture bogohulnoj umišljenosti i podsmijavanju domaćoj kulturi. Osim loših strana, ona ima i čitav niz svojih prednosti, kao i prispjela kultura, koja se im – svejedno iz kakvih razloga – nameće. Jedna drugoj su neprijateljske ili u manje osjetljivim točkama, uzajamno smiješne; ali isplatio bi se trud da se dođe do nepristrasnog nazora o objema.”Ludvík Kuba, Čtení o Bosně a Hercegovině: Cesty a studie z roků 1893-1896. Praha: Družstvení práce, 1937, 113-114 Postoje različite grupe streotipa o bosanskim Muslimanima u vezi s njihovom kulturnom različitošću. Jednoj grupi bismo mogli dati objedinjujući naziv orijentalna mudrost i/ili lijenost, drugoj o patrijarhalnom poštenju i/ili orijentalnom lopovluku, trećoj junaštvo i/ili muslimanska fanatičnost itd. Slične stereotipe možemo naći i o kršćanskom stanovništvu – časni i/ili primitivni divljaci, junaci i/ili fanatični barbari itd. Općenito, u češkom odnosu prema Južnim Slavenima junački diskurs igra značajnu ulogu, naročito u odnosu prema Crnogorcima, Hercegovcima i Srbima. U tom smislu i južnoslavenski muslimani bili su respektirani kao ratnici (“Vjeruj, tvrd jest s Turcima boj, jer i oni su slavenske krvi, Crnogorcima braća i rodom i jezikom, i jednaki junaci kao što su i oni, samo što su poturice.” Dušan Lambl, Zpráva o Černé Hoře a Černohorcích. Časopis českého museum, Praha: Matice česká, 1850, 523.). Za razliku od standardnih negativnih evropskih stereotipa o Balkanu u čijim su ekstremnijim formama Balkanci tretirani kao esencijalno neevropski, eventualno kao nedovoljno i nepotpuno evropski – te kao takvi Evropljani drugog reda, “junački” stereotipski diskurs je, naprotiv, afirmativan: balkanski ratnici svojom borbom ostvaruju evropsku ideju slobode i tako u skladu s antemurale mitologijom brane Evropu i ostale Evropljane.František Šístek, Naša braća na jugu. Češke predstave o Crnoj Gori i Crnogorcima 1830- 2006. Cetinje: Matica crnogorska, 2009, 266. Jedan od najčešćih onovremenih stereotipa o Bosni govori o zaostalosti njenog stanovništva, u prvom redu bosanskih Muslimana. Namjernici koji iz unutrašnjosti Austro-Ugarske dolaze u Bosnu i Hercegovinu često to doživljavaju kao prelazak iz “civilizacije” u “divljinu”. U svojim tekstovima Kuba više puta ukazuje na proizvoljnost te tobožnje granice između “civilizacije” i “divljine”. Opisujući jednu neprijatnu situaciju koju su isprovocirali austrougarski vojnici, a kojoj je bio svjedok, Kuba će napisati: “To je jedna od nedoličnih pojava koje prate onu kulturnu akciju čije ostvarivanje pretpostavlja oružje. Nijedna intervencija, okupacija, pacifikacija, aneksija nikada i nigdje nije izgledala drugačije. Sve imaju za cilj da domaću vlast zamijene drugačijim nasiljem, dakle drugačije to nije ni moguće. Pri tom, naravno, ugnjetavani paćenik je ‘barbar’ a barbarski nasilnik je ‘kulturtregrem’. Oduvijek! Austrougarska nije izmislila te metode. A najtužnije u svemu tome je da se okrutnost većine takvih postupaka ne može pripisati neminovnosti zbog nametanja nove vlasti, već da dobar dio tih grubosti i nepravdi ide na račun iznimno ‘dobre volje’ pripadnika izvršnih organa, koji bi često htjeli da budu veći katolici od pape. Imaju priliku da budu samovoljni, tako da samo oni koji su moralno jaki tome ne podlegnu. Sve narodnosti u Bosni i Hercegovini ponašale su se isto, Madžar kao i Čeh, Nijemac kao i Poljak – loše, ako su bili slabog karaktera, i dobro, ako su to bili plemeniti ljudi.”Ludvík Kuba, Čtení o Bosně a Hercegovině: Cesty a studie z roků 1893-1896. Praha: Družstvení práce, 1937, 139-140 Kao što smo vidjeli iz navedenog, dotični stereotipi najčešće egzistiraju u oprečnim parovima (orijentalna mudrost i/ili lijenost). Također, prelazak s jednog stereotipa na drugi, odnosno metamorfoze jednog stereotipa u drugi (u smislu: Turci – slavenska braća; krvoločnosti bosanskih muslimana – krvoločnosti austrougarske soldateske) ne predstavljaju potpuno isključivanje iz opticaja i iščeznuće izvornog stereotipa. Jednom prihvaćen, stereotip rijetko izumire. Češke predstave iz istog perioda o bh. katolicima i pravoslavnima u načelu su znatno pozitivnije i “dobronamjernije” od stereotipa o muslimanima, mada poprilično variraju, od autora do autora, u zavisnosti od vjere dotičnog, kao i njegovog osobnog ili političkog viđenja. Očekivali bismo da je pogled na katolike jednoznačno pozitivniji od pogleda na pravoslavne. Međutim, da to često nije bilo tako, prvi primjećuje historičar František Šístek, koji u svom nedavno objavljenom djelu (2009) objašnjava zbog čega su u češkom društvu 19. stoljeća pravoslavni južnoslavenski narodi često bili viđeni kao bliži i “simpatičniji”, iako su kulturno i geografski znatno udaljeniji od – u svim aspektima “realno” bližih – katoličkih južnoslavenskih narodaPo Šísteku, korijen tog fenomena krije se u češkom pogledu tog vremena na katoličanstvo kao na nenarodnu vjeru, s čijim sljedbenicima mogu lahko manipulirati strani, njihovim prirodnim nacionalnim ciljevima neprijateljski centri (Vatikan, germanski svijet). Vidi Šístek, Naša braća na jugu, 31-32. Iako vjersko-nacionalni i kulturni identiteti bosanskih etničkih grupa privlače najviše pažnje, u češkoj literaturi 19. stoljeća sporadično se ispoljava i interes za pitanja njihovog socijalnog identiteta. Naprimjer, Josef Holeček na jednom mjestu piše da je sirotinja brojna i da živi na isti način, usprkos formalnim vjerskim i drugim “vještačkim” razlikama. “Sudbina Turčina, ako je siromašan, nije ništa bolja od sudbine kršćana. Čija je vjera bolja – to zna samo Bog, a naše hodže i vaši popovi to ne odlučuju”, kaže Holečekov lik Ibroosef Holeček, Černohorští junáci, Tábor, 1902, 88. 4. Od 1918. do 1989. godine Nastankom Čehoslovačke republike i Kraljevine SHS češko-bosanski odnosi ulaze u novu fazu, ovaj put u potpuno drugačijoj društvenoj, kulturnoj i političkoj klimi. Bosna gubi politički subjektivitet, utopljena je u Kraljevinu, a potom rasparčana na banovine. Češka javnost je, s jedne strane, bila svjesna šta imaju ili šta bi mogli imati zajedničko pojedini južnoslavenski narodi i oblasti, a s druge strane, imala je tendenciju da njihove partikularne interese i razlike previđa i potiskuje. Češko-jugoslavenski odnosi su se poboljšali, dok češko-bosanski odnosi imaju silaznu putanju. Za vrijeme Austro-Ugarske u BiH je živjelo preko sedam tisuća građana češke nacionalnosti, za Kraljevine SHS ih nije preostala ni trećina. Češki udio u kulturnom životu i razvoju bh. društva znatno se smanjio. Na češkom jeziku se nakon raspada Monarhije, ništa manje, nastavljaju objavljivati djela o BiH. Činjenica je, međutim, da se prije svega radilo o djelima starijih autora iz austrougarskog razdoblja. Nakon što su oni objavili svoja posljednja djela, dolazi do velike stagnacije Od njemačke okupacije 1939. pa do pada socijalizma 1989. Češka je proživjela 50 godina totalitarizma, prvo nacističkog, a onda i komunističkog. U tih pola stoljeća češko društvo i država na drastičan način su se promijenili. Međutim, u tom razdoblju nije došlo do nekih značajnijih promjena u češkom viđenju BiH.Uspoređivanje onog što se događalo sa češkim predstavama o BiH i o Crnoj Gori nakon njihovog stupanja u zajedničku državu makar samo i na osnovu ovog referata i Šístekove analize čeških predstava o C. Gori. Vidi: Šístek, Naša braća na jugu, 193-234 pokazuje koliko bi mogla biti korisna jedna komparativna analiza historije čeških predstava i stereotipa o pojedinačnim južnoslavenskim narodima i narodnostima. Bosna ostaje “utopljena” u Jugoslaviji, a stara slika egzotične Bosne “konzervirana” je u podsvijesti društva. Bosna, a prije svega njeno orijentalno naslijeđe, u svijesti češkog čovjeka u ovom periodu uglavnom postoji kao jedan egzotični ornament koji upotpunjuje sliku Jugoslavije. Jugoslaviju pritom većina Čeha doživljava uglavnom kao privlačnu, šaroliku zemlju “u kojoj nema čega nema”, dakle, osim Jadrana, Alpa itd. postoje i Mostar ili Sarajevo, s džamijama i čaršijama, itd. Radi se, u biti, o romantičnom viđenju, bez ikakvog negativnog naboja, jer je orijentalno naslijeđe smješteno u davno svršenu prošlost i nije više “opasno” kao nekada. Brojni primjeri i ilustracije takvog viđenja Bosne mogu se naći u raznovrsnim tekstovima iz tog vremena (recimo, u turističkim vodičima ili čak u popularnom Jugoslavenskom kuharuDušan Karpatský, Jugoslávská kuchyně, Praha: Avicenum, 1988 (Dušana Karpatskog). Od 1989. do danas Od “baršunaste revolucije” naovamo češko društvo već 20. godina živi u demokratiji. Neposredno nakon što su se Česi “izmigoljili” iz komunističkog totalitarizma, jugoslavenska zajednica počela se raspadati. S obzirom na nazore tadašnjeg predsjednika Havela, kao i ukupnu atmosferu koja je vladala u češkom društvu (atmosferu zanosa, vjere u bolji i pravedniji život), velikiznačaj bio je pridavan ljudskim pravima. Znatan broj intelektualaca, umjetnika i javnih radnika jednoznačno se postavio na stranu jedinstvene građanskeBiH, podržavajući upravo onu njenu ključnu vrijednost – suživot u bogatstvu različitosti. U Bosni će tako dobar dio rata provesti npr. etnolog i historičarFilip Tesař, novinar i historičar Jan Urban, ili novinar i humanitarni radnik Šimon Panek. Njihove predstave o BiH su kompleksne, a dotični kao jedinumogućnost njenog opstanka vide cjelovitu Bosnu i Hercegovinu, građansku i demokratski uređenu. Za zločine koji su vršeni u Bosni i nad Bosnom nisu se ustručavali kritizirati ni Beograd, ni Zagreb, ali ni sarajevsku vladu, Međunarodnu zajednicu, kao ni odgovornost koju su snosili češki političari kao dio te Međunarodne zajedniceNjihovo stajalište bi mogle reprezentatirati riječi Václava Havela: “Uvjeren sam da se ustvari ne radi ni o čem drugom do sukobu civiliziranog građanskog suživota, koji ima u Bosni i Hercegovini svoju posebnu tradiciju, s nečovječnošću, nasiljem i zlom etničkog fanatizma. I smatram uvredom srpskog naroda i iznevjerivanjem građanskog poimanja društva, ako se zlo poistovjećuje sa srpstvom. Ali, isto tako smatram opakim, ne imenuje li se zlo uopće, zato što bi to moglo uvrijediti Srbe. Svi narodi imaju svoje stvarne ili potencijalne Karadžiće i Mladiće. Steknu li ovakvi ljudi negdje – zahvaljujući historijskim, socijalnim i kulturnim okolnostima – veći utjecaj nego drugdje, još iz toga ne proizilazi da je narod, iz kojeg su nikli, zlikovački. Uostalom, takvi ljudi štete svima, dakle i vlastitom narodu, čijim silovanjem uobičajeno počinje njihovo pogubno djelo. Drugim riječima: izbjegavajmo sve pokušaje da za zlo činimo odgovornima čitave narode. To bi, naime, bio najbolji način kako prihvatiti ideologiju etničkih fanatika. Ali, tim dosljednije se moramo boriti protiv zla koje vrše etnički fanatici, bez obzira u ime kojeg naroda.” Vidi: Govor predsjednika Češke Republike Vaclava Havela na kraju Mjeseca Bosne i Hercegovine u Pragu 13. oktobra 1995. u: Književnost pod opsadom i u izgnanstvu. Referati i diskusije sa češko-bosanskohercegovačkog seminara. Prag, 20. i 21. septembra 1995. Urednik Dušan Karpatský. Praha, Fondacija Heinricha Bölla, 1995, 80-81.. Paralelno s takvim viđenjem postojala su i postoje viđenja koja su se hranila neprestanim recikliranjem starih slika i stereotipa. Tako, naprimjer, Jan Pelikán, češki historičar, kategorično tvrdi: “Prije 1991. godine u Bosni nije postojao osjećaj bosanskog identiteta”Jan Pelikán, Válka, o které se dozvíte jen něco. Praha, Listy, Izdavač Jiří Pelikán, 1996, br. 6, 82 Ili, drugi primjer: slavist i literarnihistoričar Ivan Dorovský u svojoj knjizi “Recepcija literature Južnih Slavena kod nas”Ivan Dorovský, Recepce literatury jižních Slovanů u nás. Brno, Boskovice, 2004 uopće ne registrira postojanje bosanske literature i jezika kao književne, historijske i kulturne činjenice i fenomena. Rat i genocid iz 90-ih analizira ovako: “Kao posljedica prirodne i iznuđene diferencijacije na Balkanu je, između ostalog, nastala samostalna bosanska (bosanskomuslimanska) država, a time također samostalni bosanski jezik i bosanska (islamska) literatura (SIC!)”.9 Ivan Dorovský: Slovanské meziliterární shody a rozdíly. Brno, Masarykova univerzita, 2004, 108. Historijski gledano, moguće je kod čeških autora ustanoviti jasnu korelaciju između njihovog vlastitog empirijskog uvida u Bosnu i stava koji su premanjoj i njenom stanovništvu imali. Naime, autori koji su posjetili BiH po pravilu su imali ne samo kompleksnije već i afirmativnije viđenje od onih koji u njoj nikada nisu bili. Autori koji su proveli duže vremena u Bosni imali su znatno pozitivnije nazore kako na muslimane tako i na pravoslavne i na katolike, bez obzira na to što se radilo o autorima iz vrlo različitih intelektualnih, političkih, društvenih i duhovnih miljea – npr. svestrani i aktivni katolički svećenik František VenhudaFrantišek Venhuda (1862-1935), kao katolički svećenik proveo je krajem 19. st. nekoliko godina u Sarajevu. Napisao je zanimljivu knjigu uspomena o svom životu u Bosni, u kojoj se ne može naći ni najmanja averzija prema muslimanima ili pravoslavcima. Međutim, da nije zlato sve što blista potvrđuje posljednje poglavlje njegove knjige, u kojem bez ikakvog razloga ispoljava antisemitizam. Vidi: Franjo Venhuda, Uspomene sarajevsko-poljskog župnika. Sarajevo: Župni ured Stup, 1988, 132-144., zatim Ludvík Kuba, folklorist i umjetnik sa izraženim slavenofilskim osjećajem, ili Austro-Ugarskoj lojalni žandar František ValoušekO Valoušku sam referirao u: Adin Ljuca, František Valoušek: sudionik i svjedok zbivanja u istočnoj Bosni u vrijeme aneksione krize. U: Bosna i Hercegovina u okviru Austro-Ugarske 1878-1918. godine. Zbornik radova. Sarajevo: Filozofski fakultet, ANUBiH, Regionalni ured austrijske kooperacije za nauku, obrazovanje i kulturu Sarajevo. (u tisku). Za razliku od njih, npr. jedan Václav Antonin Mužik (“iskreni Slavenkatolik”), koji nikad nije bio u Bosni, imao je vrlo negativan stav prema Bosni i njenom nekatoličkom stanovništvu. Brojne primjere koji potvrđuju ovo zapažanje možemo pronaći i kod suvremenih autora. Godine 1993. naziv etničke skupine Muslimani oficijelno je zamijenjen nazivom Bošnjaci. U češkoj sredini, međutim, potonji termin nije ni do danas ustaljen, a terminološke greške prave ne samo novinari i laici već i stručnjaci, uključujući i neke od balkanista. Do danas se u češkim medijima preferira naziv “Muslimani”, što u novom globalnom kontekstu s početka 21. stoljeća često izaziva dosta negativne asocijacije. Navest ćemo riječi Ladislava Hladkog: “Nekad je dolazilo čak i do neumjesnog povezivanja sa suvremenim islamskim, odnosno arapskim radikalizmom”Ladislav Hladký, Bosenští Muslimové (Bosňaci) – proces vzniku národa. Hostivice: Historický obzor, Izdavač Aleš Skřivan, 1997, br, 5-6, 112-118.. Postojeća terminološka nedosljednost i učestalo korištenje zastarjelog naziva “Muslimani” ili “bosanski Muslimani” (pri čemu se naziv etničke skupine nekad pojavljuje s malim početnim slovom, drugi put sa velikim – usprkos pravopisnim pravilima i bez ikakve logike) prisutna je čak i u češkoj akademskoj literaturi.O tome kako u suvremenoj češkoj akademskoj sredini vide BiH vidi u: Adin Ljuca, Češki gulaš o bosanskom loncu: Refleksije Bosne u češkoj akademskoj sredini (1992-2008). U: Prilozi. Sarajevo: Institut za istoriju, 2009, 193-211. Kao što smo prethodno konstatirali, u svim historijskim razdobljima i društveno-političkim sistemima od srednjeg vijeka naovamo najznačajniju ulogu u češkom viđenju Bosne i Hercegovine i njenog stanovništva igrali su vjerska i kulturna razina identiteta, odnosno vjerske i kulturne različitosti. Konstatacija je do izvjesne mjere paradoksalna s obzirom da se i za Čehe i za Bosance (naročito za Bošnjake) može s popriličnom sigurnošću ustvrditi ne samo da nisu bili skloni vjerskom fanatizmu već i da se u poređenju s drugim narodima u užem i širem geografskom okruženju i kulturno-historijskom kontekstu njihove društvene zajednice nisu baš pretjerano revnosno orijentisale na vjeru. Danas možemo kod dijela češke populacije, uglavnom obrazovanih mladih ljudi (koji nisu istraumatizirani komunističkom prošlošću, niti su aktivno zainteresirani za historiju ili dnevno-političke teme) koji žive u otvorenom “globalnom” društvu (dakle, imaju mogućnost da putuju, fizički i virtualno, po svijetu i internetu, kao i da se susreću s brojnim strancima koji posjećuju njihovu zemlju) registrirati i jednu sasvim novu, drugačiju predstavu Bosne i Bosanaca. U njihovim očima Bosnu predstavlja nekoliko kulturnih fenomena i gastronomskih produkta, kao naprimjer: Miljenko Jergović i Saša Skenderija, SCH i Dubiosa Collective, “Ničija zemlja” i “Grbavica”, ćevapi i burek... Nikakvi Srbi, Bošnjaci, Hrvati, nikakve džamije, crkve ili ratovi iz nekakvog prošlog stoljeća.4 Druga je stvar kako bi ovi isti mladi, slobodoumni ljudi reagirali ako bi se našli u nekoj ekstremnoj situaciji; možda bi dio njih počeo prihvatati stereotipe kojim se danas podsmijavaju. Usprkos ovoj novoj pojavi, među današnjim stanovništvom Češke Republike znatno su brojniji (čak i među mladom populacijom) oni koji, usprkos tome što žive u otvorenom društvu, prihvataju, njeguju i recikliraju stare stereotipe o Bosni i Bošnjacima. Nedavno je, npr., objavljen roman Dominika Prejdová, Marijin dvor. Praha: Dauphin, 2009. s temom Bosne iz pera autorice rođene 1979. godine, koja trenutno pohađa diplomski studij iz historije, te je u okviru studija imala mogućnost višemjesečnih studijskih boravaka na području bivše Jugoslavije, uključujući i Sarajevo. Glavni lik ovog romana ponavlja gotovo sve drevne češke stereotipe o Bosni, njenom stanovništvu i njenoj prošlosti. Autorici se ne mogu pripisati nazori njenog književnog lika (niti rečenice tipa: “Njen muž je bio musliman, ali normalan...”Cijeli roman je koncipiran kao solilokvij usamljene starice Marije, kao slijed uspomena bez ijednog dijalog). Na drugoj strani, teško je zanemariti npr. činjenicu da ovaj roman, a time i njena autorica, “navodi” neupućenog čitatelja na zaključke da u BiH žive “Srbi, Hrvati, Židovi i muslimani” (pisano malim početnim slovom, pa je nejasno da li pod tim misli konfesionalnu ili etničku skupinu) U izvorima iz perioda nakon 1992. prepoznajemo u češkim medijima i jedan novi stereotip koji rat u Bosni referira kao rat “papaka protiv raje”, “seljaka protiv građana”, odnosno primitivaca i nacionalista sa sela protiv civilizirane mješovite urbane sredine. Taj stereotip je u Češku “uvezen” iz Bosne, odnosno iz bivše Jugoslavije, a iz takve “logike” proizlazi npr. da odgovornost za opsadu Sarajeva i mnogobrojne ratne zločine u BiH pada na Pale, a ne na Beograd. Zaključak Današnji češki pogled na BiH ne predstavlja monolitno viđenje. Preovlađujuća predstava historijski je uvjetovana i formirana na starim negativnim stereotipima (u prvom redu prema Bošnjacima ili bosanskim Muslimanima). Ti stereotipi potječu iz srednjeg vijeka, a svoj konačni oblik poprimaju u drugoj polovini 19. stoljeća. Može se konstatirati postojanje dvaju dominantnih modela na osnovu kojih se na historijskoj pozadini kreira i perpetuira predstava češkog društva o Bosni i Hercegovini i njenom stanovništvu: # viđenje neupućene većine, onih koji, u pravilu, imaju posredni uvid u BiH, njeno stanovništvo i kulturu, te lakše prihvataju, šire i recikliraju stare negativne stereotipe; # viđenje upućene manjine, onih koji su imali izravni lični uvid (i koji su, obično, duže boravili u BiH). Paradoksalno, u “neupućenu većinu” ubraja se i većina visoko obrazovanih Čeha, kao i većina pripadnika mlađih generacija. Indikativno je, također ,da “upućeni” faktički ne predstavljaju manjinu u češkom društvu, već izuzetke.Sve do danas, kako u češkim medijima tako i u akademskoj literaturi, izuzetke predstavljaju oni koji koriste zvanični naziv za jedan od konstitutivnih bh. naroda – Bošnjake, kao i oni koji administrativnu jedinicu Federacija BiH ne prevode kao muslimansko-hrvatska federacija.Evo primjera iz današnjih Vijesti iz Bosne: “Ove godine će se napuniti petnaest godina od potpisivanja Daytonskog mirovnog sporazuma, kojim je završen četverogodišnji rat u Bosni i određeno kako treba funkcionirati država podijeljena između Srba, Hrvata i bosanskih Muslimana... Bosna i Hercegovina se sastoji iz dva dijela. Republike Srpske i muslimansko-hrvatske federacije.” Nazive administrativnih jedinica sam preveo doslovno, dakle, Republika Srpska sa velikim početnim slovima, i muslimansko-hrvatska federacija s malim početnim slovima (što je u češkoj sredini uobičajena varijanta koja se koristi umjesto zvaničnog naziva Federacija BiH, i to obično sa malim početnim slovima). Vidi na: http://aktualne.centrum.cz/zahranici/evropa/clanek.phtml?id=657067 (8.1.2010) Usprkos radikalnim promjenama kroz koje je zapadna civilizacija prolazila, a s njom i češko društvo, od srednjeg vijeka naovamo, bez obzira na burne i temeljite promjene globalnog konteksta i društveno-političkog uređenja (Habsburška monarhija, Prvi svjetski rat, Čehoslovačka republika, nacistički Protektorat i Drugi svjetski rat, komunistički totalitarizam i 20 godina života u suvremenoj demokratiji), teško se oteti dojmu da se u češkom viđenju BiH (a naročito Bošnjaka) drevni stereotipi nisu bitno promijenili, te da su modeli predstava i predrasuda iz 19. stoljeća ostali gotovo isti. Govori to u prilog činjenici da predstava “drugog” i odnos prema “drugačijem” nisu samo stari i univerzalni problemi ljudskog roda, već da “naša” predstava “drugog” i odnos prema “drugačijem” vrlo često nisu ni izvorno “sasvim naši” u generacijskom ili društveno-političkom kontekstu, tj. da su bitne odrednice tih predstava i odnosa “naslijeđene” od predaka. Navedeni ekskurs ukazuje da se kao ključni period za formiranje suvremenih čeških predstava o Bosni neminovno nameće druga polovina 19. stoljeća. Promjene društveno-političkog i civilizacijskog konteksta koje su uslijedile nisu donijele ništa suštinski novo u dominantnim češkim predstavama o Bosni i u biti predstavljaju tek “varijacije na istu temu”. Mentalitet društvenih zajednica i njeni duboko ukorijenjeni stereotipi se, po svemu sudeći, mijenjaju mnogo sporije od političkih režima kroz koje dotične zajednice prolaze. A mentalitet pojedinca se mijenja – ako se uopće mijenja – mnogo sporije od mentaliteta zajednice kojoj pripada. Predstave i stereotipi, isto kao i neke druge socio-kulturne karakteristike i norme, prenose se, izgleda, s generacije na generaciju “dubinski”, “podzemnim” putevima i kanalima obiteljske i društvene CZECH VIEWs OF BOSNIA and herzegovina’s identitythrough history (Summary) This work gives a chronological résumé of the history of Czech conceptions about Bosnia-Herzegovina and its population, with special reference to the Czech view of their identity. It seeks to establish how particular views and stereotypes arose, how they developed and changed, and how their origin and changes were influenced by complex historical events. The ”Czech view”of Bosnia-Herzegovina has never been monolithic; it has always had several co-existing currents and opinions which have often, even regularly, been contrasted,opposed, mutually exclusive. (Translated by author)